Behind a Frozen Mask
by Hide in the Dark
Summary: When Jack and Elsa met in their past, they never expected to meet in their futures.
1. Chapter 1

What if Jack Frost and Elsa had met in their past? What would happen if Jack thought Elsa was gone forever? What if Elsa never really died? A chance encounter can change everything, a second can shape two people's worlds. 


	2. Hello My Name is Jack: An Introduction

It was dark, that was the only thing he knew, he woke with a start as he was slowly lifted out of the pond and through the ice. Once he reached the surface, he took a breath and looked at his surrounding like a new born. He had no memory, no idea of who he was. As he began to wonder where he was the moon called to him, the man on the moon, and told him his name, Jack Frost. Then he was silent. As Jack looked around he tried to walk, but his feet were unsteady, and so he grabbed the long hooked stick on the frozen pond. When he touched the pond's surface with the stick, a swirling pattern was created in shapes of ferns and swirls, and so he found a name fo it, his own, frost. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jack's new powers astounded him, he never knew he could create frost, and it made him wonder what else he could do. Then as a breeze blew, he felt a slight tug, and imagined the wind taking him into the sky, and it happened. He flew haphazardly into the sky, two hundred feet over the frozen pond, and began to be tossed about in the wind. As he gained his balance he saw a town very close to where he was, and carefully, though awkwardly, traveled to it. When he came to the village, he tried to talk to them, but it seemed as though no one could hear him. Then, when he reached to touch the shoulder of a passer by, his hand went right through them. He thought himself a ghost, but he knew better. He couldn't make the frost if he was. But he felt alone, and the moon no longer spoke to him. So Jack began to travel aimlessly, waiting for someone to be able to see him, hear him feel him, but it wasn't so. His powers grew and he could control them with little thought, yet he was alone, but not for long. 


	4. A New Life

The day was warm and sunny, a day Jack usually spent in the mountains, overlooking a quite forest or meadow, or playing with the rock trolls that lived in the meadow below. In Arendelle, the Queen was quietly waiting for her little one to arrive, her and her husband's first born, who would one day rule after them. It was warm and wonderful outside, yet the queen was wrapped in a shawl even out in the garden, despite the unseasonably hot weather. It had been this way the entire pregnancy, never quite warm, but never quite freezing, and as it came closer to the baby's arrival, the queen had grown used to it. But, as she sat on a bench, smiling and watching a mother duck with her ducklings, she felt a slight pressure in her stomach, and then her water broke. She quickly called for a servant, and went to her chambers. After almost a day and a half, the baby was finally born, a girl, and at the same time the queen gave the last push, she suddenly could feel the heat of the season. And Jack, as if someone was calling him, flew to the castle, for he had felt a presence come, a force that so matched his own, he had to find who it was. At the castle, the queen, tired and worn, looked at the small girl just delivered, and breathed out her name before falling asleep, Elsa. 


	5. Would You Like to Play?

As Jack looked on, he could not believe that one so little and not called on by the Man on the Moon could hold the powers he felt she had. Jack quietly sat beside the cradle, not noticed by anyone who came or went, save Kai and Gerda, as it seemed they believed in the few tales of him that existed. As he watched the blonde child, he couldn't help bu wonder if one day they would be able to share their powers and learn from each other. As three years passed, Jack watched the small Elsa grow, and soon the queen gave birth to her second daughter, Anna. Both Jack and Elsa were excited, as Elsa wised to have a sister and Jack hoped she too would have powers over ice and snow. But she was normal, and while Elsa loved her sister, Jack felt somewhat disappointed. As another year past, Jack took the chance to see if Elsa could see him as few others had. While the king and queen were busy with the infant Anna, Jack swept in silently to Elsa's playroom and quietly said said her name.

"Elsa."

"What who's there, where are you?"

"You can hear me? Can you see me too? Look up on the ceiling."

As Elsa did so, she gasped. She had never seen a person be able to hide on the ceiling before, and to her four year old mind it seemed like magic. And it was.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Jack. If I come down, would you like to play with me?"

"Oh yes I would! What do you want to play?"

"Well Elsa, would you like to play with snow?"

"But it's the middle of summer! How can we play with snow?"

"Watch."


	6. Bitter

As Jack floated down on a breeze from the ceiling Elsa watched in wonder as small drifting snowflakes fell. Once jack touched the ground, a small swirling pattern of fern frost spread to cover the whole room.

"This is amazing Jack! Can I do this to? I can make a snowflake." And as Elsa said this, she slowly swirled her hands and concentrated to make a large perfect snowflake in between her hands. And As she stopped making the snowflake,

Jack said, " No push it up into the air and let go." And as Elsa let go of the snowflake the room filled with a soft blanket of snow.

"Wow Jack! What else can I do? Can I fly like you can?"

"Well Elsa, I'm not sure what you can all do yet, but we can learn together."

And as a year went by, Elsa learned to use her powers and control them- at least what she learned, and by the she was 6 and her sister 4, she and her sister along with Jack sometimes had the most wonderful fun. They would build snowmen and go sled riding, and make mountains of snow to jump on. But then, when Anna was struck by Elsa'a powers, Elsa became fearful of using her powers and hurting someone. She stopped playing and learning with Jack and when Elsa was 7, they said goodbye.

"You are my friend Jack, don't forget that. But I can't hurt Anna or anyone else again."

"But Elsa, this is what the trolls told you would happen fear is your en-."

"I know but I can't and my mom and dad said it is for the best. I won't forget Jack but you have to go."

"Ok Elsa, I will goodbye."

"Goodbye Jack."

And as Jack left he became bitter, for the first time since he became whatever he was, there was someone who could see him, touch him, be friends with him, and e had just lost his only friend. he vowed he would never need someone again, because it would only cause him pain.


	7. Love

As Elsa grew she missed Jack, but she felt trapped with her powers. She rarely saw Anna, and her parents were fearful of what would happen should Elsa lose control. And Elsa learned to fear her powers. And she never used them. She would sit and day dream of playing with Jack or Anna and the smiles and laughter as she was only surrounded by wood and glass. Her father taught her how to rule, as even as she was cursed, she was still the eldest and would rule after them. As the years passed both Elsa and Jack, Jack stayed away from the kingdom where Elsa lived and traveled. He watched as other kingdoms grew, and felt resentment towards the Man on the Moon for turning him into what he was, something that only one little girl knew about and was friends with, as the others who knew of the Man on the Moon were seen and believed by many. On his travels, Jack saw a ship leave from the Fjord of Arendelle, carrying the King and Queen and watched on as they traveled on. He knew where they were headed, as he had watched the travels of Rapunzel, the girl with the gift from the sun, finally learn who she was and ended the woman that had kept her prisoner in a tower for eighteen years. Jack had noted the similarities between her and Elsa, as it was nearing the anniversary of his departure. Jack followed the ship and watched with growing horror as a storm destroyed the ship. Knowing, and yet unable to help as bring ice or cold would only further harm the sinking vessel, or kill the passengers of hypothermia. He watched for signs of anyone alive, and when he spotted the lookout barely above the water, he blew an icy wind and sent a floating board towards him, in hopes of being some help. He followed the man as he floated towards the waters of the kingdom where Elsa'a parents had been heading, where he was picked up by a boat, and then watched as he told the king and queen, Elsa's Uncle and Aunt, as he told them what happened. The lookout died but three days later, and jack felt guilty, as he thought it was his fault. He watched as they sent a royal party to Arendelle's palace, and how broken Anna and Elsa were. He silently mourned with them, and watched as Elsa did not go to her parent's funeral, and sat in her frozen room. He decided then, that even if Elsa did not wish to see him, Jack, loved Elsa.


	8. Chapter 8

Three years passed as the gates stayed closed, Elsa's heart stayed alone and Anna was left with little friendship or love. Jack sat in window sills during the day watching as Elsa learned the rest of her skills she would need to rule in the short time she had. He saw Anna become as bright as the sun and Elsa as frozen as the element she controlled, even as his own heart began to thaw. On the day of Elsa's coronation he could not help but notice the once lost princess Rapunzel come, as if a reminder of what had happened to Elsa's parents. Jack watched as Elsa was sworn in as the Queen, and how it seemed as if Anna was smitten with someone she had just met. He knew that when Anna approached Elsa about blessing their marriage, she would not, because h had seen her loss of love over the years after he had left and she grew in fear. What he did not expect shocked him. As Anna took Elsa's glove and Elsa showed her powers, he became awestruck at the sheer power she now held, as he watched the entire fjord and Arendelle freeze over. As Elsa ran from the palace he followed her, always keeping out of sight. When she had finished building her castle, he decided it was time to approach Elsa, and watched her look of shock as he walked up her ice staircase and through the front doors.


End file.
